Screw Ninjas We're Spies!
by LittleMissInquisitive
Summary: AU. Who was she? She was Temari Sabaku. One of the most reknowned spy known to the government, along with her friends of course.


**Disclaimer: **:/ Sadly. I do not own Naruto or it's characters.

**Authors Note: **An attempt on a story for Naruto in AU. :P First one I've done for said series, or any other series for that matter.

* * *

It was silent, save for probably the sound of nails lightly tapping against the table.

It was too quiet. But it was calming.

For her anyway.

Who was she? She was Temari Sabaku. One of the most reknowned spy known to the government, along with her friends of course.

Despite who she is, the said sandy-haired girl was quite a temperamental one. Most of the population that knows about her skills feared her. Or perhaps it was awe? She wouldn't know. Nor did she cared. She was there for a reason, and it was not to make the rest of the population fear her talents.

Surely, most-- no, all of them, are capable of killing a being with their bare hands. But not all of them are willing, nor are they as graceful as she is. No, she wasn't arrogant. She didn't purposely flaunt her abilities for the people around her to admire her. She wanted to improve. To prove to her family, or what's left of it, that she was as capable as they are.

Her father was a renowned spy, as was her mother. Her mother was there for her and her younger brother until she died giving birth to her youngest brother, Gaara, due to a complication during labor. Since then, their father never paid attention to the siblings and focused on his work more than them.

Kankurou, the middle child, had brown hair and dark eyes just like their fathers. He wasn't as exceptional as her younger brother, but was talented nonetheless, in the fields of robotics and machinery. He began to build small things since he was young. Everything about mechanics facinated the boy. He would even stay up for nights just to finish a project.

Gaara, the youngest of the three, had crimson hair and light green eyes. So if the three were to be compared to one another, one might think they weren't related to each other. He was the most talented of the three. He was silent most of the time and rarely showed emotion. But the only emotion that the girl had seen in her brother so far, was bloodlust.

But of course, being the oldest of the group, she took care of her two brothers(with the help of maids of course). She managed through taking care of them since even though their father didn't pay attention to them, he would still provide what they needed. And that's all she needed from him.

Her youngest brother, as she and everyone else in the family noticed, was a potentially great spy, or an assassin, even as a young child. Due to this, their father feared that he would be a threat to society and had hired several assassins to kill her brother. None of them succeeded. Due to this, he became detached from society and became hateful, even towards his siblings. But all that changed when him and her other brother set out on their own and joined their own teams.

Gaara and Kankurou had been assigned to join another team of spies her that was simillar to hers, she didn't really know the specifics of the team, all she knew that they were a part of it. They never saw each other due to their intensive training, missions and the continuous education, but would spend their vacations together in the luxury their father had left behind when he was assassinated during his last mission.

During their first vacation, their first time reuniting with one another, she noticed a drastic change in her youngest brother's personality. She inquired this to Kankurou and he merely answered, "He made a great friend from the team." Deciding to drop the topic, she then nodded at him and continued what she was doing.

Their short vacation was over, she was back at the apartment that she stayed in during the school year, waiting for her roommates(or teammates) to return from their vacations.

She grew fond of the girls that she stayed with, despite the constant irritation she felt for them due to their tendencies to be.. them. But she admired their skills. They were all in her team afterall.

Temari herself was two years older than all of them and had sandy-haired hair that was usually in four ponytails and teal eyes that seemed to calculate, analyze, perceive everything. Due to her experience, she was the one to actually did the missions on the field. Her lithe body allowed her to be flexible according to the requirements of the mission itself. She could _almost_ do her teammates jobs. But she would never come close to their abilities when it came to that. But it was also the same when it came to them doing _her_ job. That's why they were a team afterall. She had great acting skills, as it was needed in an undercover mission. Had skills when it came to assassination and defending herself, due to the multiple encounters to one of Gaara's assassins, she had trained herself since she was younger. She would also be considered the tactitian and stragetist of the group due to her quick thinking and intelligence. And since she was the oldest, and was their tactitian, she would also be considered to be their leader.

Sakura Haruno, age 16, was the medic of the group and second in command. She would be in charge of the medical-related things and would take care of her teammates if they had either fallen ill, or was injured during a mission. She had pink hair and emerald hues. Her attitude was one not to be messed with, she was just about as temperamental as Temari, if not, worse. But she had her moments, and they all know that she truely cared about her team. And her rivalry with Ino was quite apparent. She was their second in command due to the fact that she was almost as intelligent as Temari when it came to book-smarts.

Ino Yamanaka, age 16, the platinum blonde girl with light blue eyes, would be considered as the one who's responsible for undercover missions. She prepared profiles, the costumes and make up for Temari, telling her about the responsibilities, the personalities, the habits, and everything about the person that was needed to be acted as. She would be second-in-charge to take care of the others just in case Sakura had fallen ill or injured. She is the fashion person of them all too, always worrying about outfits and shoes and is always enthusiastic about _everything_. Although she tends to be bossy at times, she also had a nicer side to her. Sakura and her would bicker all the time, but they were bestfriends and understood each other. Believe it or not.

Hinata, age 16, was the computer genius of them all. She had dark blue hair and pale violet eyes. A sweet shy girl when not in a mission. She stutters when she talks and a very modest dresser compared to the rest of them. She was a graceful being but isn't confident in her skills, even when the rest of the team told her how good she did. But her personality changes when she's actually behind the computer, hacking, surveying and researching. It's what she did best afterall. It was her responsibility to hack into the computer systems of their targets, guide Temari through whatever the girl might need during a mission via a radio headset througout the mission.

Tenten, age 17, the tomboyish girl of the group, had brown hair that would always be in two buns. She was the weapons master of all of them, she knew how to take care of, use, distinguish... well basically _everything _about weapons. She would provide the team with the weapons she thinks would be the best for the mission as well as the ammo that would be needed. Her family ran a business on weaponry afterall. If needed, she would accompany Temari in her missions just in case she might need back up. Although the two bickered a lot, the two actually gets along pretty well.

Yep, those were her teammates alright. All different with their own personality and specialty. Which was why they worked so well as a team. They were considered to be one of the best.

...okay. They _were_ the best, along with another simillar team to theirs, only it was consisted of males. They just like to be modest.

...Most of the time.

As the teenaged girl settled herself in the comfortable plush couch, her teal hues wandered around the room, observing it to see if anything was moved from it's place since they all were in vacation.

The room itself wasn't so bad. It was very comfortable to live in, since instead of it looking like a plain room of an ordinary apartment, it was set as if it was a suite. The suite was composed of a small kitchenette with a dining room, as well as a living room, a study room, and each of them had their own personal rooms that had everything they needed.

She had been staring at the ceiling, thinking, for some time now until a sound interrupted her reverie. Her teal hues watching the closed door as the knob turned, opening it to reveal the pinkette. The said person blinked as she spotted the other girl lazily laying on the couch.

"You're early."

"I had nothing better to do. Gaara and Kankuro were called back for a mission. So I have been here for.. two days now."

"Must've been boring."

"Nah, it was refreshing actually. The peace and quiet was relaxing. It was a change from hearing Kankuro's usual complain about _something_. But, anyway. How was your trip?"

This earned a small smile from the pinkette as she threw her luggage into her room before she flopped down on the couch with the team's leader. "It was fun. The family was happy to see me back and unharmed. Even when I just said that we're perfectly capable of what we're doing. They didn't believe me since they knew that we were all females, my dad insisted that we needed a male to protect us." A scoff. "The next day, I hacked into their computers and everytime they turned it on, it would play an annoying noise, then shut back off. They were mad. Remember that one song we always used?"

Witch Doctor. A chuckle. "Yeah, I couldn't forget the time I did that to Kankurou. He couldn't fix it himself, he wasn't into software stuff that much so he bought a new one. Or.. made a new one rather. Families worry too much. They should learn how to have faith in us once in awhile. We were invited to do this work for a reason after all."

"Well, I guess that's what families do best then." With a shrug, the conversation ended and met silence. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence where one really wants to break it. No. They were both tired, and needed this silence before all the ruckus starts once more, and they enjoyed it.

... It didn't last though.

A stumble was heard from the outside, then a crash that made both girls wince, followed by an _"I'm okay!"_. The two females looked at one another and chuckled. "Tenten."

As if on que, the door opened to reveal the weapons master, who looked at them curiously as she dragged in her luggage and threw them in her room before flopping down on the couch as well. "What was so funny?"

Simuntaneously. "Oh, nothing."

A doubtful look. "Really now?"

The two girls nodded, the other one smirked, while the pinkette chuckled. Although the brunette didn't believe them, she shrugged it off nonetheless and smiled at the two. "How was vacation? Mine was crazy. Dad showed me all these new weapons they have been developing so I had to study about them the whole time. It was fun though."

"Oh, the usual.." The pinkette started. "You know, family getting worried about my profession, my health and my studies and stuff. But it was fun all in all." The brunette nodded before turning to the oldest of the three. "What about you?"

"Same. Kankurou needs to learn how to shut his trap once in awhile though. He was complaining on how I can't cook the whole time." She said as she rolled her eyes. If it was a few of the things she absolutely _can't_ do. Is that the things that a normal woman should be doing. You know? Cooking, cleaning, sewing, taking care of kids and stuff. But no. Despite growing up with her brothers. It's not like she didn't have any help in raising them. She had the maids doing those.. _feminine_ stuff. But when it came that her brothers needed something, she would actually try to give it to them herself. If all else fails. Call the maids.

Her two younger companions merely laughed at her, but it wasn't like they could do any better. Surely, all of them were exceptional women, but none of them other than Hinata could actually make a decent and edible meal. That's how they have been surviving so far. That, and take out. Thank God for whoever invented take out. Not that Hinata's cooking was bad. In fact, they love her cooking. It was just that the girls felt bad for making her cook so much. They could all be ravenous if they wanted to be. Save for.. Ino and Sakura. Who always has this diet thing going on.

Speaking of food, Temari then stood up and headed for their refrigerator in their kitchenette to rummage for something to eat. She had been bored enough from being alone to go get groceries herself and stocked up their shelves with things and snacks.

A voice called out from the living room, "Grab me an apple!" That was no doubt the pinkette. She smirked. "Get it yourself. Exercise works better than that crazy diet of yours anyway. Not that you needed to lose any more weight." The said pinkette was slim enough. But both her and the platinum blonde insisted that they _have_ to look slim. "Whatever. Just cause you guys don't care about your figures, doesn't mean I don't." The pinkette then groaned and muttered something else incoherent under her breath, probably something about the blonde in the kitchen since Tenten was snickering. She then walked into the small kitchenette and grabbed her apple off of the counter and took a bite off of it. She then blinked after realizing something.

"Hey! We have food."

The tactitian raised a brow at her, "Way to go to point out the obvious." This earned her a punch to the arm. "Ow!" Man, her punches hurt. It felt like she broke her humerus bone into several pieces. "That hurt. But, of course we have food. I've been in here for two days now. I thought that I should stock up in food again since we threw everything out before going on vacation."

The pinkette, seemingly content with the other's reaction, took another bite out of her apple and laughed. "Good point. We all might starve if you didn't. Or be stuck with take-out for some time again."

The older one of the two waved her hand in dismissal and took out a bag of chips from a cabinet and opened it. The pinkette gives her a look. "Sometimes I wonder where all your calories go."

"Training? Don't know, nor care." She said with a shrug before making her way towards the couch that she previously occupied, to see Tenten watching TV on it. Flopping down once more on the comfortable furniture, she popped a chip in her mouth and chewed, making sure she swallowed before asking. "Anything good on?"

"No. Nothing yet really. Just.. flipping through channels. I'm still looking." Mumbled the brunette as she continued to stare at the flickering screen of their TV as she did her channel surfing. The girl nodded, munching on her snack as she watched the channels pass by until a frantic knocking would be heard from the door. The two females looked at the pinkette, who was still standing from her little journey to the kitchen to get the apple, silently asking her to go get the damn door before it gets ripped off of the frame from whoever was knocking.

The pinkette grumbled, seeing that she had no way out of it, and headed for the door. "I'm coming! Geez!" She then unlocked it and swung the door open, only to raise a brow at the newcomer. "Don't you have a key, _Ino-pig_?"

The said platinum blonde girl that stood on the doorway merely glared at the pinkette, "If you really needed to know, _Billboard brow_." She said as she made her way into the suite and set her luggage in her room. "I lost it, it's somewhere in my luggage, but why stand there in front of the doorway, rummaging through my belongings to look for my key if I could knock?"

"Maybe it would've been nicer if you knocked gently, and not try to rip the door off of the frame." The blonde rolled her eyes at the pinkette and looked around. "Almost everyone's here. Where's Hinata?"

Temari, being the only one who was paying attention to her at the moment, shrugged and swallowed the food she had in her mouth before answering. "She hasn't called yet. But she'll be here sooner or later."

The platinum blonde nodded at her teammate and sat down on the couch to watch the flickering of the TV as well. It got silent once more, save for the random sounds the television was making as they flipped through the channels, the munching of chips on Temari's part, and the crunchy apple chewing sound that Saku-- then the sound of Temari's phone ringing interrupted the silence. _Things I'll never say- Avril Lavigne_. That was what she decided to put as the timid girl's ring tone. She flipped her phone open and set it on speaker, so that she wouldn't have to tell the girls when they ask about Hinata, where she was and why wasn't she here yet.

_"Te-temari?" _It was Hinata alright.

"Yes, Hinata?"

_"I.. I uhm.. I'm o-on my way. My f-father wanted to s-see how m-much I've i-improved, s-so I was de-delayed."_

"It's alright you know. We don't have a mission as of right now, and the others just got here." She chuckled lightly before continuing, looking at the her team, or the ones that were present at the moment, to make sure they wouldn't talk as she did. "Don't worry, we wont start a mission without you. You know we can't do your job as efficient as you do."

A light giggle would be heard through the speakers of the phone_. "D-don't worry. I-I'll be there i-in about a-an hour or so.. I'll s-see you later, T-temari."_

_Click._

The girl flipped the phone closed and set it on the table beside her and stretched her arms out as she yawned. "Well, you heard her." Standing up, she made her way to her room and took her laptop out before resettling back to her position on the couch, her computer on her lap. She turned it on, read something and groaned. "It's too early for this. But we have to wait for Hinata." They all looked at her with a curious gaze, the girl tapped her finger on her laptop.

"Girls, we have a mission."

* * *

**Authors Note: **-claps- I really didn't think it was that bad. :P Could've been worse. _Alot_ worse. Anyway. The next chapter introduces the guys team. :] R&R~


End file.
